Captain Angrypants
by ryleej2000
Summary: George and Harold get into trouble, but Cap isn't very happy after their rescue.


George Beard and Harold Hutchins waited outside the town's bank as a battle went on inside. They and their friend Captain Underpants were on their way to get some ice cream when the bank was suddenly being robbed, and of course the Captain had to help.

The boys were bored. They had stood outside for at least 30 minutes and Cap's fight still wasn't over.

"Man, what's taking him so long?" George asked, leaning against the wall of the building.

"I guess those robbers must be strong." Harold replied, standing next to him.

Then he had an idea.

"Hey! I just remembered! The comic book store has the golden edition of that issue we've been wanting! And I have enough money to buy it!" the blonde said excitedly to his friend.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" George replied, just as excited as he was.

And with only the golden comic in mind, the two ran from the bank toward the comic store, forgetting all about the skateboards that they left there.

They ran to the end of the street, turned the corner, ran to the end of that street, then crossed to get to their destination. Once inside, they went to where the golden editions were normally found, and picked out the one they were looking for.

Their eyes lit up with stars as they skimmed through it. "Shiny pages!" they said slowly in unison. They bought it and skipped happily out of the store.

As they started to make their way back to the bank, however, they bumped into someone; the man dropping his coffee and spilling it. He looked down at them angrily.

"Watch where you're going, brats!" he shouted.

"Sorry, mister! We were too excited to read our comic book." Harold said nervously, holding up the comic.

"A golden edition, huh?" the man smirked. George and Harold nodded.

"Well, in place of my coffee, I'll be taking _that!_" the man snatched the book from Harold's hands.

"Wha-Hey! Give that back!" the boy shouted, pointing at the stolen object.

"Sorry kid, it's mine now. Now scram." the man responded.

"No!" Harold shouted again. "I payed a hard-earned $15 for that comic! Now GIVE IT BACK!" he continued, jumping to grab it. The man pushed him over hard, and he scraped his elbow on the sidewalk; a single drop of blood dripping onto the pavement.

George saw this and untied his tie, arming himself with it. "You just crossed the line, buddy! The tie of doom is coming your way! HWAAAAA-" He jumped up, and with a "-HA!", he slapped the man hard across the face with the tie; afterwards picking up the comic which the man dropped and handing it to Harold.

"You got it back! Awesome!" the blonde said as he took it from his friend. Suddenly, George felt his tie slip from his hand, and when he and Harold looked to see where it went, they saw that the man had it; and was making a face very similar to Mr. Krupp's menacing grin; speaking ominously.

"_You boys picked a fight with the wrong guy._"

Back at the bank, Captain Underpants had just finished up his battle and was watching the robbers being taken away to jail. After they were out of sight, Cap turned to his sidekicks.

"Alright sidekicks, let's-"

But they weren't there. Only their skateboards remained in the spot where he had left them.

Confused, he grabbed the boards and flew into the air to search for them.

He knew they couldn't have gone far, so the first place he went to was the comic store. He looked into the window, but didn't see them. It was when he looked around the building he found George's tie on the ground.

He kneeled down and picked it up becoming more worried. These objects were things that his sidekicks basically never left behind.

But what really scared him was the tiny drop of blood the tie was lying next to.

His heart was racing now. His boys were in trouble and he needed to find them.

And with that he flew away to search for the second time.

"P-Please, let us go!" Harold begged. The man was holding him and George over the edge of a building by a leg each.

"Oh, I'm gonna let you go. Any last words?" the man asked, the evil grin still spread like butter on his face.

"I have a few." George answered.

"And what would that be?" the man asked again.

George cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed as loud as he could. "CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS! HELP!"

The man laughed. "That weirdo won't save you! What would he do for a couple of stupid kids like you?"

"_A LOT!_"

All three of them turned their heads upon hearing Captain Underpants yell in reply. He flew toward the man with much speed, and boy did he look mad.

The man mumbled to himself just before he was tackled. "Oh sh-"

As he was knocked to the ground, he let go of the boys' legs, and they began to fall to the ground below. Cap quickly zoomed in to catch them and set them safely on the ground next to their stuff.

"Stay here." he said to them, flying back up to teach the man a good lesson.

Not long after, he flew back down, scooped up his sidekicks and flew away.

He took them to a secluded area where no one was around to hear them and set them down. He was silent.

"Why are we here, Captain?" Harold asked, looking around.

"I just have a few questions for you." Cap answered. "First question: Are either of you hurt?" he asked.

"I have a scrape on my arm, but other than that I'm fine." Harold answered. "Me too." George added.

"Alright, good." Cap replied. "Second question: _What were you thinking?!_"

George and Harold were startled at Cap yelling at them. This was out of the ordinary for him.

"You can't just run off somewhere without me knowing!" the waistband warrior continued.

"But we only went to the comic store! We knew you'd find us there!" George argued.

"But you were kidnapped! Do you have any idea how worried and scared I was?" Cap said.

"The dude stole our comic book! So we fought back!" George replied.

"_**YOU PUT YOURSELVES IN DANGER OVER A COMIC BOOK?!**_" Cap yelled.

George knew then that he had said the wrong thing. He and Harold cowered in fear, hugging each other and shaking.

"I-It…was a golden edition…" Harold meekly said. He instantly regretted it.

"_I DON'T CARE __**WHAT**__ KIND OF EDITION IT WAS! THAT WAS A __**TERRIBLE IDEA!**_" Cap kept yelling, his face red with rage.

The boys still cowered, now hiding their faces; tears streaming down their cheeks. Captain failed to notice it, however.

"_**YOU BOTH WOULD HAVE DIED IF I HADN'T GOTTEN THERE IN TIME!**_" the hero kept yelling, letting out all the anger this situation caused him to have.

"…please stop…." a whining voice came from below.

Cap looked down to see his sidekicks, the kids he'd always known to be happy and cheerful, crying and hiding their faces in shame. He could sense their fear, and he felt guilty knowing he was the one who made them like this.

He got down on his knee in front of them and pulled them into a kind and gentle embrace.

"I'm sorry for yelling." he said softly. "It's just…you two mean so much more to me than you know, and if I lost you like I almost did today, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." he continued, on the verge of tears himself.

"We're sorry, too." George spoke softly as well, his voice shaky. "M-Me too." Harold stuttered, adding to the apology.

"It's alright." Cap forgave. He set them down in front of them and wiped away their tears with his cape. "I have an idea!" he suddenly said. "Let's make funny faces!"

He then made some hilarious faces that made the boys smile and laugh, but it wasn't good enough. They needed to laugh more. So he stood up and got their attention.

"Hey sidekicks!"

George and Harold looked up at him in confusion, and watched as he did an impression of their principal.

"Look at me, I'm Mr. Krupp! DETENTION! DETENTION!" Cap said, derp-eyed and waving his finger around like he was drunk. The boys started to laugh even harder.

"I'm just a big hard-boiled egg who walks around and growls like Frankenstein! HURR DUUURR!" he continued, still derp-eyed and walking all weird like. This had the boys rolling on the ground with laughter, and the hero couldn't help but laugh himself. He was delighted to see his companions filled with joy once again.

Once the laughter died down, Cap helped them up. "Now then, how about we get some of that ice cream I promised you? And after that, we can go get a new golden edition comic book!" he said, smiling bigger at seeing their faces light up.

"YAY!" they said in unison.

So Captain set them on his back, and flew away for a third time to search.

To search for the ice cream shop.


End file.
